Far Away The Lonely Mountain
by Ktyshu
Summary: Le monde enchanté est plus vaste que l'on pourrait imaginer, et englobe des terres plus sauvages qui ont elles aussi été touchées par la malédiction. Le roi Thorin II devra affronter une nouvelle fois la perte de son royaume tout juste récupéré. Saison 1, pré-libération, les personnages ignorent leur identité. Présence d'OC! /!\ Pas de Slash, ni de pairings pour le moment!
1. Chapter 1

Le nuage se rapprochait, comme la marée des rivages, prêt à tout engloutir sur son passage. Un cheval écumait, à bout de souffle mais maintenait l'allure malgré tout, terrorisé par les bruits et la fureur de l'immense tempête. La silhouette d'une montagne se détachait sur l'horizon, redonnant du courage au cavalier qui le chevauchait car ce qu'il voyait, c'était sa maison, sa famille, la plus grande victoire des siens.

Erebor.

La Montagne Solitaire, libérée des griffes du dragon Smaug si peu d'années auparavant, en un temps qui paraissait déjà si lointain.

Le cavalier se tourna pour s'assurer de la distance qui le séparait de la malédiction. Il aurait suffisamment de temps pour rejoindre la montagne. Son seul espoir était de pouvoir mourir au côté des siens, et pas seul et oublié dans la Désolation.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

XxXxXxX

« -Monseigneur! La tempête se rapproche encore! » cria l'une des sentinelles. « Nous devons fermer les portes!

-Que nous les fermions ou non, cela ne changera rien! Ce n'est pas une simple tempête, qui ne ferait que détruire les champs et les bâtiments, non! C'est plus terrible encore, bien que j'ignore la nature de cette abomination. » répondit le roi. ''J'eusse préféré affronter Smaug cent fois que voir ainsi mon peuple si faible'' « Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur la Désolation?

-Un cavalier, aussi loin que portent mes yeux Sire! Il porte les couleurs d'Erebor! Il est poursuivi par ce nuage et se rapproche des portes!

-Aura-t-il le temps de les franchir avant la fin?

-Je le pense Sire! Il avance à vive allure car il est monté sur un cheval de haute taille! C'est un Homme, si ma vue ne me trompe pas! »

''Merín!'' Le Roi sous la Montagne regagna un peu d'espoir. Il fit face à ses hommes, et vit la peur dans leurs yeux, le traumatisme de la perte d'Erebor dans leurs yeux. ''Non! Pas cette fois!'' Il inspira afin que tous dans le coeur de la Montagne puisse l'entendre. « Rejoignez tous vos femmes, vos enfants ou vos familles! Nous ignorons ce à quoi nous avons affaire, toutes les possibilités sont à prendre! Nous ne pouvons nous battre, au moins ne mourons pas seuls! »

Alors que tous ces hommes regagnaient leurs foyers, il se retourna vers la plaine aux pieds de la montagne.

''Dépêche toi mon enfant...'' Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

XxXxXxX

Les portes étaient là! Enfin! Le cavalier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en démontant. Il les franchit en courant, espérant retrouver son père. Ses longues jambes d'Homme lui permettaient d'avancer vite, et sa haute taille du Nord l'aidaient à voir au dessus de la marée de Nains se pressant pour rejoindre les leurs le plus vite possible. Le rouleau du roi James pesait lourd contre sa hanche, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. La mission avait été un échec. Montant les étages, les jambes douloureuses de fouler les gigantesques escaliers de pierre, il s'arrêta net quand deux silhouettes lui bloquèrent le passage. Deux Nains.

Grands pour des Khazâd, l'un d'eux était blond, ne portait pas de barbe, mais avait tressé sa moustache comme le font les Nains. Armé jusqu'au dents, il en imposait et rayonnait de majesté. L'autre avait les traits fins, plus jeune et était brun. Trait important dans sa physionomie était son menton rasé, sur lequel subsistait l'ombre d'une pilosité. Contrairement à l'autre, il n'avait pour arme qu'une épée et un puissant arc court dans le dos. Tous deux avaient abandonné leurs habits princiers au profit de vêtements de bataille, plus confortables.

« -Tu es en retard... » dit le blond. Son regard était malicieux, mais une étincelle de mélancolie envahissait ses prunelles grises. « Notre Oncle est mort d'inquiétude.

-Fili... Où est le roi?

Le plus jeune répondit à sa place. « Il est à la grande tour de garde. Lui et les autres, ainsi que notre mère, sont restés avec lui. Notre peuple s'est réfugié au cœur de la Montagne.

-Venez avec moi. Il a dit à tous de rester avec leurs familles. Obéissons lui... » Un faible sourire éclaira son visage, bien que ses yeux soient remplis de larmes.

Ils montèrent ensemble à la Tour de Garde, parcourant des couloirs vidés de toute vie. C'était là-bas que Thorin se rendait quand il avait besoins de réfléchir. ''Pardonnez moi d'être si en retard, Père''. La plateforme donnait sur l'extérieur de la Montagne et était assez grande pour accueillir une bonne trentaine de Nains armés en cas d'attaque. A ce moment là, cependant, il n'y en avait que douze. Les douze fidèles du Roi Thorin II, Fils de Thraín, fils de Thrór, L'Écu de Chêne, et Roi sous la Montagne, ainsi que sa sœur, Dís. Le regard fier, malgré des yeux pleins de larmes, ils observaient l'horizon, se préparant à la fin. Le cavalier s'avança, suivi des deux jeunes Nains.

« -Père...

Le roi se retourna. Son visage s'illumina en voyant son enfant.

-Merín...

-Je vous demande pardon père. J'ai échoué. Le roi James m'a fait porter un message pour vous, rapportant les évènements qui se sont produis le jour de ses noces avec la princesse Blanche Neige. Mais j'arrive trop tard... Rien ne peut être défait. C'est une malédiction Père! Envoyé par la Méchante Reine!

-Cela n'a plus d'importance mon enfant. Quelque soit l'effet de cette malédiction, nous serons ensemble. Tous. Notre peuple est à l'abri, et rien ne pourra défaire la magnificence d'Erebor. Faisons face mes amis, mes frères. Restons fiers. Balín, Dwalín, Gloín, Oín, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Dís, Merín, mes amis, mon sang... Soyons forts. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la tempête qui se rapprochait à vue d'œil. Leurs gorges se serraient, les larmes coulaient encore sur les visages.

« -On a connu pire, n'est ce pas? » demanda Merín. « Smaug était bien plus impressionnant et féroce...

-Puisses-tu dire vrai mon enfant... Puisses-tu dire vrai... » répondit Thorin.

Le nuage était arrivé au pied de la Montagne. Le roi saisit la main de Merín et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Si c'était la fin, alors il voulait avoir pour dernière vision les yeux mordorés de sa fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire! Déjà, merci. Merci de vous y attarder et d'être passés au chapitre suivant. Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'ai été déçue de ne pas trouver de fandom pour ce type de cross-over, alors zou! Je me lance!

Pour ceux qui seraient surpris, sachant que Once Upon A Time raconte l'histoire des contes de fées, je dis estimer que Bilbo le Hobbit peut entrer dans cette catégorie, vu que c'était l'idée de départ de Tolkien.

Rien ne m'appartient, hormis un personnage inventé que vous avez croisé dans le chapitre précédent à savoir Merín, qui porte évidemment un autre nom dans le monde moderne.

XxXxXxX

_**Dans notre monde:**_

Depuis deux mois qu'elle était arrivée, et trois semaines qu'elle était shérif, Emma avait du mal à se concentrer et rester éveillée longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré tout le monde, si jamais elle devait croiser une nouvelle personne, elle voulait la connaître un peu, au moins son nom (dans l'idée de ne pas tomber sur un Jefferson 2) et du coup épluchait les dossiers du commissariat. Depuis seulement deux jours. Et elle était encore au début de la lettre A... Elle soupira en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise de bureau quand elle entendit les pas d'un petit garçon dans le hall d'entrée.

« -Henry! Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école? Ta mère va encore m'accuser de te distraire de tes études, tu sais?

-Je sais t'inquiète pas! » dit le petit garçon en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, cela lui faisait du bien de voir son fils souriant. « En plus, l'école est finie depuis vingt minutes, tu n'as pas vu l'heure? »

Emma regarda l'horloge murale au dessus de la porte et haussa les sourcils de surprise en la voyant afficher 15h24... Le temps était définitivement trop court! Le garçon vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, sur une chaise.

« -Tu veux qu'on parle? » demanda t-il.

« -De quoi?

-De l'opération Cobra... »

Emma soupira en reposant le dossier qu'elle étudiait sur le bureau. « Henry, j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment. Je dois regarder les dossiers de chaque habitant de Storybrooke si je ne veux pas conserver ma réputation d'étrangère. En plus je dois passer chez le serrurier après le boulot, Mary Margaret a perdu ses clés.

-Tu y vas quand?

-Eh bien, je suis sensée y aller après le travail. Donc dans... On est quel jour aujourd'hui?

-Mercredi. Du coup, le commissariat ferme à 15h30! Je peux venir avec toi, dis?

-Je ne sais pas si ta mère serait d'accord...

-Oh, allez, j'en ai marre de toujours faire le même trajet jours après jours! Et puis c'est pas comme si on allait faire de l'escalade ou du kart, on va juste chez le serrurier! En plus, je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas où il se trouve! Allez! Dis ouiii! » Il fit ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu suppliant et les maintint ainsi un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma craque.

« Ok! Va pour cette fois! Mais je dirais à ta mère que c'est toi qui a insisté!

-Cool!

Une fois 15h30 passés, Emma ferma la porte du commissariat et remit en place le panneau comportant ses coordonnées. Henry portait son sac de classe, dans lequel, elle le savait, se trouvait le précieux livre offert par Mary Margaret, son institutrice, et la colocataire d'Emma. Cette dernière avait mystérieusement perdu ses clés, et avait demandé à son amie d'aller lui chercher un double, elle même ne pouvant pas y aller pour raison de fin de trimestre, de bulletins scolaires, bla bla bla... Cela énervait Emma autant que cela la réjouissait, car elle pouvait ainsi faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes.

-Bon! Il habite où ce serrurier?

-Pas en centre ville, plutôt du côté de la forêt. Viens, je te guide, mais il vaut mieux prendre la voiture!

XxXxXxX

La coccinelle jaune vif se gara devant une maison à l'orée des bois, loin de tout. ''Comment peut-on tenir un commerce aussi éloigné de toute civilisation? Je suis bête, il doit être le seul serrurier de la ville...'' Henry sortit de la voiture et sa vraie mère le suivit jusqu'à un garage en face de l'habitation. Un homme y travaillait, une scie circulaire en main et un masque sur le visage alors que son œuvre projetait une pluie d'étincelles. Il ne devait pas l'avoir entendue arriver étant donné le boucan qu'il faisait!

« -Ohé! » cria t-elle. « Ohé! »

L'homme arrêta son engin infernal et souleva son masque de protection devenu inutile. Il se leva pour faire face au shérif.

« Que puis-je pour vous madame? »

Il était grand, 1m90 au bas mot, et dominait donc Emma d'une bonne tête et demi. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, fournie mais taillée, étaient d'un noir de jais, contrastant avec ses yeux bleu ciel. Ses traits étaient taillés à la serpe, burinés, mais il ne manquait pas d'un certain charme.

« -Il paraît que vous êtes serrurier?

-Et...?

-Ma colocataire a perdu ses clés, et elle m'a demandé de venir chercher un double... Vous pourriez me faire ça?

-Ça dépend, je ne suis pas magicien. Vous avez vos clés sur vous j'imagine? Je peux vous faire ça en dix minutes, vous pouvez patienter?

-Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressée, Monsieur...

-Armitage. Richard Armitage. Vous pouvez m'appeler Richard, shérif Swan.

-Merci, Richard. »

Il s'installa à son atelier et commença à travailler ce qui parut à Emma comme un bloc de cire. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle préféra faire le tour de la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de personnages en fer forgé, de girouettes, et de sculptures de différentes tailles. Les détails étaient si précis, y compris les visages, que l'on n'aurait pu dire si la main d'un homme les avait réellement faits. La plus grande des sculptures était un grand panneau de fer sur lequel était représenté la forme d'un dragon. Elle ne put en détacher les yeux que grâce à Henry, qui, regardant le mur du fond, admirait des répliques d'épées magnifiques de détails, de formes et d'inspiration diverses. Certaines ressemblaient aux épées des chevaliers, droites avec une garde en croix, alors que d'autres étaient courbes, et avaient des runes tracées sur la lame. D'autres armes étaient présentes, haches, lances, marteaux de guerre, mais c'était la finesse des épées qui accapara l'attention du shérif.

« -Faites attention, j'y tiens beaucoup... »

Emma sursauta de surprise en entendant le voix de Richard.

« -Vous avez déjà fini? » demanda t-elle, perplexe ''Dix minutes ne se sont tout de même pas écoulée, pas déjà...''

« -Oui et non. J'ai fini le moulage, j'attends que le métal refroidisse.

-C'est votre autre travail? Vous êtes artiste?

-En fait, je ne les vend pas. Hormis sur commande. Portails, lampes, lits, objets de décoration... Je peux tout faire, à condition que l'on ne touche pas à ce qui est exposé.

-Même les épées? » demanda Henry.

« -Surtout les épées, jeune homme. Ce ne sont pas des jouets, ni de simples répliques. Chacune d'elle a un nom, et une histoire que je lui ai inventée. Si tu en veux une, il te faudra la faire toi même, et en bois... »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'allée. Richard se tourna vers la porte de l'atelier pour voir qui arrivait.

« -Papa? Tu es là? Je suis rentrée! »

Une jeune fille passa la porte. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, et portait ses cheveux noirs à la garçonne. Elle était habillée de manière masculine, jean, T-shirt et chemise aux manches retroussées.

« -Oh! Pardon, je savais pas que tu avais des clients...

-C'est pas grave. Cassandre, voici le shérif Swan, tu as déjà dû la croiser en ville avec tes cousins. Shérif Swan, voici Cassandre, ma fille.

-Enchantée mademoiselle Armitage. Voici mon fils, Henry, qui est aussi le fils adoptif du maire.

-C'est un plaisir shérif. » elle se tourna vers son père. « Au fait, je pense que j'irai voir Aidan et Dean après les devoirs...

-Vous irez où?

-Chez « Granny ». On doit retrouver Adam là bas.

-Alors file. Je finis ici et je rentre après...

-D'accord, à tout de suite. Shérif, Henry... »

Sur ce, elle partit. Son père prit le moule de la nouvelle clé sur l'établi, un marteau et un burin, et d'un coup sec et précis, il brisa l'argile du moule, révélant en son sein une clé en tous points identique à celle que lui avait confiée Emma. Il la ponça un court instant, car la précision de son travail n'avait laissé que peu de défauts sur l'objet. Il le tendit à la jeune femme, ainsi que le modèle de base.

« -Si vous avez besoins de quoi que ce soit d'autre, venez me voir.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Richard.

Elle régla la note et reprit la route avec son fils, en direction de la maison du maire.

« -Alors, d'après toi, de qui il s'agit cette fois? » demanda t-elle ironiquement.

« -Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant... Mais je pense avoir une petite idée... l'opération Cobra reprend! » Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'entendre l'ironie... Il était sûrement trop occupé à réfléchir sur qui pouvait bien être le pauvre Richard et sa fille.


End file.
